Vezok (SubAqua)
History Early Life Vezok was a Piraka in an alternate dimension. After the Piraka were disbounded because of Zaktan getting killed,Thok became the leader of a group called the Assasins of Darkness, a group, trying to kill those who commit crimes with the power of Shadow. He and his fellow members, the remaining ex-Piraka, were abducted by Makuta and used as experimental pets. Because of that, their bodies were modified extremely. Their spines were now gone and replaced with a mechanical frame. They became complete perfect harmonies between mechanical and biological. Because of the casualties in the next ten years, the remaining ex-Piraka decided to kill those responsible for hurting other beings with the use of Shadow. They made armor by themselves and took on the experimenting Makuta. Current Life Vezok is now on the southern continent in the Matoran-Universe. He and his comrades are currently on a mission in order to gain some information about the local Makuta, whose hobby it is to devastate entire woods, in order to stop him from killing all the animals and plants. His life ended when he was killed by Serixo, and than was absorbed. Tools, Abilities, and Traits Vezok is an ice-cold person, to everyone. Due to a failure in the experiments, his water element-hart litterally froze partially. Because of the pain he still suffers now, he hates all makuta. Fortunatly, he uses his Ice powers pretty well. Trough hs Ice- Axe, he channels his powers to freeze the enemy solid, before killing them. He also uses it to make icey paths which he uses to glide over it. His other weapon is the Dual Progressive Knife. He uses it to defend himself, and to give the critical hit to his enemies. Fixing Time: A BIONICLE Story/Pohatu's Journey Vezok attacks a group of Rahkshi. They cart him home to a Makuta. He attemps suicide to escape from torture using the Spear of Fusion, but creates the first Vezon. Vezon escapes with the spear, but doesn't help Vezok. This is a reason why he hates Vezon II. He is then tortured and becomes insane, though he seems calm. When Jitt resues him, his rage helps him climb the ranks and become Jitt's second in command. During the Time Slip, Vezok becomes calm and collected again, but the buried insanity he has makes him bezerk when Vezon II comes into being. Damned desert universe In this alternate universe, Vezok didn't get mutated by the mugaten, and got taken to Daxia prisoner. However, he offered his service to the Order of Mata Nui and got recruited. He trained closely with Sidorak, who was an Order of Mata Nui spy for the Dark Hunters. Howver, he and Sidorak teleported Radiak and themselves to Bara Magna when Helryx destroyed the Universe. They became allies of the Toa Magna. Trivia *Vezok's colors and character have been based on EVA-UNIT 00. *Vezok is in fact the second Piraka to be rebuilded with the EVA-UNIT style. *First, this MoC was builde by SubAqua, but it got later rebuilded by it's owner, the legendary Nova-117. *This article was written by SubAqua. Category: Skakdi